the_exodomefandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 6
Gita, the daughter of Hinda (India prisoner) and Bo (Chinese prisoner) from Kavarth, doesn’t know that they live inside a simulation. Kavarth decided to keep the simulation a secret from their children for they did not want them to feel resentment towards their parents. After Gita’s little brother dies and her parents go missing on an exploration journey, Gita goes off with her friend Simon to find them. They encounter a lot of dangerous encounters but ALong the come across a group of escape believers. ( prisoners / prisoners children) who believe there’s still a way out. They join them in hopes that they’ll be a form of protection and guides in helping them cross the terrain while searching for her parents. While trying to find them they comes across a glitch in the domes system allowing them outside the dome. Confused, they enter a new world ( the exo-2 dome) trying to figure out if maybe this is where her parents are when they run into Scott Ryder’s group from Anzourous. Together they try to figure out what this new “planet” is and where Gita’s parents are. Hero: Gita, a brave 17 year old Indian/Chinese girl who will do anything for family. Physical Goal: To find Gita’s parents and reunite her family. Emotional need: to learn to cope with loss. Personal Obstacle: very stubborn and controlling. Antagonist: Kavarth and its environment.And Gita herself (her stubbornness) in a away too. Justification: Kavarth is harsh because it has to be mimicking the real planet which is harsh. Gita’s stubbornness’ justification is that she feels like if things aren't played by the rules they can never work. She’s always right because it hasn’t steered her wrong yet, so she can’t let that go now. Supporting cast: 1.) Simon is Gita’s neighbor and childhood best friend. He’s a little skittish and skeptical of everything but he would go to the end of the earth for Gita because he’s secretly in love with her. 2.) Lonni is the leader of the escape believers group. He is a massive man, one of the original prisoners. He was in prison for violent crimes he was guilty for. He believes that there’s a tear in the dome somewhere that was mandatory in the blueprints when creating the simulation but that it was hidden so only those who knew of it could get out. He’s what some would say a fannatic. Firm in beliefs and protective of his group. 3.) Jean is Lonni’s son and a part of the escape believers. He is young, good looking, and poses as a threat to Simon when it comes to Gita. He doesn’t believe in the dome tear like his father but would never let his father know. He wants to desperately just settle down and live life without always trying to find the tear. ' ' Locations: # Kavarth - snowy cold harsh terrain. # Outer exo 2 dome - burnt wasteland, dark colors. # Escape believers campground - very wildlings like. Tents made from skins and bottony. ' ' 'Logline: When Her parents go missing, Gita, a stubborn controlist, must seek help from others to travel through unknown territory to find her parents and ultimately learn to cope with loss. '